


pick up the love

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, От незнакомцев к возлюбленным, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Кёнсу считал себя слабым, Чонин застрял на одном месте. Но одна случайная встреча изменила всё.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: The Universe by M&N [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 3





	pick up the love

Яркие огни софитов ослепляли глаза, мощные басы оглушали, а толпа полураздетых и потных танцующих людей вызывали отвращение. Молодой человек лет двадцати озирался по сторонам в поисках друзей, которые мало того, обманом затащили его сюда (на самом деле, он проспорил), так ещё и бросили спустя час. Он пытался пройти к выходу, но клуб, видимо, был очень популярным и людей было так много, что парень чувствовал себя словно килька в банке.

— Извините, — бормотал он, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, — простите. — Чья-то помада мазнула по щеке. Парень поморщился. Он не мог сказать, что ненавидел своих друзей, нет. Но в данный момент он хотел бы найти их и высказать всё, что думает о них.

Он пытался найти выход из этого «ада», но когда толпа выпустила из тисков, он оказался у барной стойки.

— Да что ж это такое! — застонал парень. — Отсюда вообще есть выход?

— Ты чего раскричался? — Рядом раздался голос человека, который совершенно точно был в стельку пьян. — Эй, бармен, налей мне ещё текилы. И этому горлопану.

— Эй!

— Слушай, парень, сюда приходят расслабиться, а если ты явился не за этим — вали. — Бармен поставил перед ними два шота. Незнакомец, не теряя ни секунды опрокинул один из них.

— Именно это я и пытаюсь сделать, — язвительно произнёс парень. — И я не пью. — В ответ на это он услышал лишь смешок. Так и не притронувшись к алкоголю, он развернулся и снова нырнул в толпу.

Ему казалось, что музыка стала ещё _громче_ , софиты _ярче_ , а люди _пьянее_. Он чувствовал отвращение ко всему, что видел и слышал. Свет начал мелькать так часто, что в глазах начало рябить. Он зажмурился. Попытался идти вслепую, но натыкаться на мокрые тела начал ещё чаще, поэтому просто остановился. Он стоял в центре пьяной танцующей толпы с закрытыми глазами и не знал, что делать.

Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как чьи-то руки обвивают его. Он чувствовал, как сзади кто-то двигается под громкую музыку, и попытался избавиться от чужих рук и этого мерзкого ощущения.

— Почему такой красавчик не танцует вместе со всеми? — Женский голос был очень высоким, и к тому же громким, чтобы перекричать музыку в клубе. Он не успел ничего ответить (не то чтобы он хотел), как лишь на мгновение к нему перестали прижиматься.

Но что-то изменилось за это мгновение. Тело было не таким мягким, руки были не такие нежные. Руки с его талии переместились на бёдра и заставили слегка покачиваться в ритм.

— Не надо, — прошептал он. Попытался вырваться, но был явно слабее. Руки были не женскими. Тогда он резко повернулся лицом к незнакомцу. Открыл глаза.

— Ты? — выдохнул. Парень, которого он встретил у барной стойки. — Что тебе надо?

— Ты, — прошептал парень куда-то в шею, наклонившись, ведь он был почти на голову выше. — Не могу упустить такой лакомый кусочек. — Парень слегка прикусил кожу. — Сладкий.

— Отпусти. — Он собирался сказать это твёрдо, но тело, ах, это слабое тело, предало его и голос дрогнул, выдав его с потрохами.

— Не отталкивай меня. — Его голос мягкий, и он услышал его, не смотря на музыку и громкие голоса людей вокруг. Ему казалось, он вообще перестал слышать что-либо. Этот голос пленил его и покорил себе. — Как тебя зовут?

— Кёнсу. — В этом клубе нет никого, кроме них. Кёнсу так и не понял, почему поддался, почему он был так опьянён человеком, имени которого даже не знает.

— Ты хотел найти выход, Кёнсу. — Из его уст имя звучит словно это хрупкий хрусталь. — Я покажу тебе его.

Он повёл его мимо всех этих людей, которые вдруг стали не важны. Кёнсу больше не замечал их, не замечал музыки. Его ослепили, обманули, обвели вокруг пальца. Или он сам позволил?

Кёнсу удивился, когда дверь клуба появилась перед ними через пару минут. В голове мелькнула глупая мысль, что горячий незнакомец всё подстроил. _Глупо._ _Фантастика._ Всё происходящее реально. «А может, — задумался Кёнсу, — мне всё это снится?»

Они вышли на улицу. Прохладный ночной воздух немного отрезвил обоих, но Кёнсу всё ещё находился в объятиях незнакомца. Говорить не хотелось. Уходить от него тоже. Кёнсу не понимал, что им двигало. Ещё ни разу за свои двадцать лет он не вёл себя так. Не позволял незнакомцам трогать его. Не позволял себе быть слабым.

Пока Кёнсу думал слишком много, парень, обнимающий его, действовал с точностью до наоборот. Он взял Кёнсу за подбородок и повернул к себе. Внимательно посмотрел в глаза. Кёнсу сглотнул. Незнакомые карие глаза манили его. Он не понимал, чем руководствуется, когда сам сократил дистанцию между ними и коснулся губ. Он ожидал, что они будут мягкими. Но они были грубыми, слегка обветренными.

Боль. Слабая, но он её почувствовал. Его нагло укусили за верхнюю губу, а это значило, что Кёнсу не спит.

Он не помнил, как они оказались в машине. Зато прекрасно помнил каждый поцелуй на заднем сидении, помнил, как кончики пальцев дразнили его, проводя по обнажённой коже под футболке.

— Чонин. — Дыхание обожгло губы Кёнсу.

— Что?

— Меня зовут, — парень прервался, чтобы оставить ещё один поцелуй на губах Кёнсу. — Чонин.

Автомобиль остановился, и только тогда до расплавившегося мозга Кёнсу дошла мысль о том, что всё это время они были в такси.

— Ты покраснел, — шёпот Чонина вызвал мурашки у Кёнсу.

Кёнсу не просто покраснел, он был готов провалиться под землю. Чонин переплёл их руки и повёл в дом, к которому их привезло такси. Кёнсу не глупый. Понимал, к чему всё это. Но если не остановился раньше, то, наверное, сам этого хотел. Опьянённый, обманутый. Опьянённый Чонином, обманутый самим собой. Его подсознание сыграло с ним шутку и обвело вокруг пальца.

Лифт. Поцелуи по всему телу. Футболка Кёнсу в руках Чонина. Клетчатая рубашка Чонина в руках Кёнсу.

— Ты такой красивый, — слова вырвались изо рта Кёнсу раньше, чем он подумал.

— У меня из-за тебя голова кругом, — слышит он в ответ.

Пока Чонин дрожащими руками открывал дверь, такие же дрожащие руки Кёнсу расстёгивали ремень на брюках парня. Дверь открыта, границы сорваны. Остался последний шаг до падения, и Кёнсу осознанно делает этот шаг.

Мятые простыни, мускусный запах пота двух мужчин, одежда на полу, — всё в этой комнате напоминало о страсти прошлой ночи.

Кёнсу открыл глаза, наткнулся на изучающий взгляд Чонина и попытался натянуть одеяло на себя с головой.

— Не закрывайся от меня, — Чонин обхватил своей рукой руку Кёнсу и, разгибая по очереди пальцы, поцеловал каждый. Одеяло упало на Кёнсу. Голос Чонина с утра был совсем другим. Тихим, с лёгкой хрипотцой.

— Я думал… — Кёнсу не договорил, обдумывая свои слова.

— Мм? — протянул Чонин, заглядывая в глаза Кёнсу.

— Думал, что, проснувшись, увижу записку… — тихо продолжил парень. — Или услышу слова…

— Какие? — с какой-то детской непосредственностью в глазах поинтересовался Чонин. Кёнсу поверить не мог, как сильно он отличался от Чонина в клубе.

— Спасибо за ночь, или Проваливай, — в зависимости от твоего воспитания, — Чонин закатил глаза. — Но… ты оказался не таким.

— Уж надеюсь, — со смешком ответил парень. — Вот удивлю тебя своим фирменным завтраком, совсем мнение обо мне поменяешь.

Кёнсу лишь улыбнулся на это — удивить его кулинарией было сложно. Но он ни секунды не сомневался, у Чонина это получится.


End file.
